


Lightning Doesn't Dare Strike Twice In The Same Place

by thundrstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Good Odin (Marvel), Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survivor Guilt, i can't stop myself from making my babies suffer, no matter what the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstar/pseuds/thundrstar
Summary: The infamous Starlord and God Of Thunder encounter each other a second time right after the events of Thanos snapping his fingers, and both parties couldn't feel anymore horrid with how their actions had led up to such a disastrous fate.





	1. Chapter 1

It was over.

 

 _All_ of it was over.

 

Thanos had snapped his finger, and within sheer minutes half of the entire _universe_ was starting to fade into nothing but ash.

 

Though the mad Titan had snapped his fingers and wiped out half of all living matter, the genocidal tragedy had it's survivors.

 

Two survivors specifically being Peter Quill, and the God Of Thunder himself, Thor.

 

Seeing their allies fade to mere nothingness after the snap had occurred was a hard pill to swallow, hard to witness in general. Quill could've sworn he was going to end up ridding himself of whatever he had for breakfast earlier that day. What the _fuck_ just happened? He knew Thanos was a threat, an absolute force no one in their right mind would even _dare_ try opposing, he had a pretty good idea of what the man was capable of, hell, he even had meteorites chucked at him and his formerly living allies, how they were able to survive such a hellish roller coaster was still bouncing off somewhere distant in his mind. That wasn't important though currently, the more important matter at hand in his head was still in fact how the hell such a thing could happen. How did everything spiral out of control so quickly?

 

Ah..Right, when he had started landing countless blows against the Titan after he had been told of Gamora's fate, her tragic, cold, and lonely fate. He remembered being so unbelievably pissed he wasn't even sure if he was seeing straight, his vision overall had been blurred because of the tears that had been consistently coming to the front. So much more after that though had been a blur, and if he had to be honest, Quill wasn't sure if he even wanted to remember what else had transpired after his moment of what felt like unrivaled pure fury and seething hatred.

 

Thor on the other hand was completely shell-shocked, frantically asking what Thanos had done right before he warped himself to a whole different location. It was only after a few minutes that reality had struck Thor, and it had struck him harder than he thought anything was capable of.

 

 _He_ had the power, the ability, the sheer will and overall opportunity to rid the universe of it's greatest threat, but he _didn't_. He had let unparalleled rage, pride, and sense of vengeance completely consume, and due to his unbelievable mistake, he had paid the greatest price because of his careless actions, but not in the way he was hoping. Seeing everyone around him disintegrate with virtually no explanation conceivable was more than just chilling, shocking, or anything of the sort. Because of _his_ reckless mentality at that time frame he had thought himself the sole perpetrator, the sole reason why everything became so much more _empty_ and _cold_. He deserved to be wiped out for his foolishness. But he didn't have that luxury, he didn't _deserve_ such a thing. He was still alive, fate had kept it's shackles around him, he had no choice but to witness and live with his now deepest, and darkest regret in the world.

 

The sounds of grieving had only made it worse for the God, they had echoed in his head, a consistent and eternal reminder that the almighty Thor was the reason why so many had just lost so many things and people precious to them.

 

A cruel fate, a cruel reality indeed, but one only fitting for someone so _disgraceful_. A true shame to his family, to his people, to the entirety of the universe and all of it's living inhabitants.

 

 


	2. On A Highway To Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time-skip where Quill and the others arrive back on the now half-empty Earth. Thor & Quill discuss their individual plans for the future.

After hitting Earth mere hours after the snap the sense of coldness still lingered. Quill visually wouldn't be able to know whether or not people were wiped out, but he damn well aware at that point regarding the mass causalities that spread across the world. Hell, the only reason _why_ he was even able to get back to Earth was because of Tony's genius mind and being able to work out some things on the ship that had crash landed on planet Titan.

 

Even _if_ he couldn't see how many piles of ash that were scattered throughout his old home, the fact that half of a big ass population was wiped out for enough to cause him some sort of nausea, he had seen death before, sure, the man literally was a guardian of the galaxy itself, it'd be absolutely ridiculous to say he never saw anyone perish before his eyes while doing his duties and what not. Though that still wasn't even enough to brace himself for the fact he'd be seeing literal mountains of former living people _everywhere_. There was no _escaping_ such unsettling sights.

 

He didn't even possess an answer regarding how he was even able to register everything up that point.

 

╠╣╠╣╠╣╠╣╠╣

* * *

 

╠╣╠╣╠╣╠╣╠╣

 

 

By the time they had reached Earth they had arrived at the Avengers facility. Tony had immediately gone off to his own room, whatever he was  _going_ to do was something Quill didn't want to know about, and Nebula had simply walked off on her own. Quill hadn't ran into anyone after that, nor any sort of ash pile, he had figured it was some sort of off day, after all, the facility was _huge_. There was no way the entire landscape was just for a small group of superheroes, they _had_ to have other people here, training, and other things of the sort. Regardless he was more than relieved to not be walking into anymore signs of the deceased, he didn't possess the current mental and emotional strength to even _try_ grieving for the people who had lost their lives.

 

It was only minutes later until Quill had stumbled across a familiar face whose ass was saved by his team much earlier that day, sitting right at a random table, slumped over in anguish. Quill didn't desire to admit it, but he was glad someone he at least relatively knew was still alive and breathing. The God didn't seem to have noticed him yet, he looked too busy in his own thoughts, and whatever those were Quill couldn't imagine honestly. He wasn't sure how the battle had gone when he was on Titan, but he figured Thor had taken part of it due to the amalgamation of an axe and hammer that was lying right beside the man. It didn't particularly look like much, but he was sure it could be utilized in the most deadly way imaginable due to it being possessed by the literal God Of Thunder himself.

 

Since his presence still wasn't being picked up by the man, he took it upon himself to walk on over, whether or not they'd even have conversation was up to the Asgardian, and as he was walking up to the other he could feel a very faint line of tension only growing more as he took his approach. At a closer glance Thor looked absolutely exhausted in every way shape and form, it was obvious to tell he was in the heaviest state of grieving, what did the man see exactly? Who knew, and Quill didn't want to know.

 

❝..Hey..❞ Was all the Starlord was able to utter out as he had took a seat across the God, it seemed as if he had ignored Quill until he brought himself to look at the Guardian in the eyes, the own God's eyes hade widened ever so slightly upon seeing that he was still alive.

 

❝You're..still alive I see.❞

 

❝Well, _yeah_. Did you _really_ think the great Starlord would be taken out so easily?❞ This had meant to come out in a more lighthearted manner, but the pain in his voice had come out, with the statement sounding more empty and depressing rather than light and confident.

 

❝I guess not, I myself couldn't exactly figure out who it was that was speaking to me before I had brought myself to look up at you. Last time we were speaking you were doing some sort of..mocking of my voice.❞

 

❝Okay, look—. That, that wasn't what it seemed, okay? Just..—❞ He'd have to swallow his pride for this one, not as if he had much of it currently right now, it wasn't the exact time and place to have his ego shine through currently. ❝—It's just when your big, muscular ass showed up on _my_ ship you won practically _everyone_ over in mere minutes! That ain't cool..❞

 

Thor looked pained, it was indeed a stupid accusation to have one think _he_ was trying to show off and brag during the situation at that moment in time. ❝I wasn't trying to show off or anything, Quill, I was simply having conversation with you, and your team, all the while trying to figure out where to _go._ ❞

 

❝Yeah yeah..I know that now, I know I was bein' a dumbass n' all, I, I guess I couldn't really help myself s'all.❞

 

The God would shake his head. ❝It..It is fine, today has been nothing but tragedy, so any sort of behavior is only understandable, even if..even if it isn't particularly in the right time and place itself.❞ Now, Quill wasn't _dumb_ , when it called to read in between the lines he was more than capable of doing such, and he had quite a hunch the man before him was alluding towards something regarding him acting truly foolish that day. Quill wouldn't dare question what Thor had meant specifically, but he was more than confident enough that the God meant he had done something truly stupid, and it wasn't as if Quill _could_ convict Thor, Quill had acted on impulse, out of blind rage and allowed all of their progress on stopping Thanos vanquish in the blink of an eye. Both parties were in a shameful, disgraceful position with how they acted this day.

 

They would both sit their for a couple of minutes in still silence, it was only until curiosity had sparked in Quill that he would speak once more. ❝So..What do you plan on doing now? Y'know, after this shit-show of a day today.❞

 

Thor would look up once more at the other, his expression strained with all types of emotion, what did he plan on doing, honestly? _Was_ there anything left _to_ do? That was an answer that felt absolutely inconceivable in every way shape and form, and that only troubled the God evermore.

 

❝I do not know.. I'd like to give chase to that _bastard_ Thanos and make him pay in blood fully for what he has done today, but I'm currently unaware of where he is, and, honestly, I'm not sure if I'm prepared this time to not make the same mistake twice. It is because of me that half of the universe is now gone. I cannot allow myself to simply mess up, I _will_ kill that murderer, avenge my people, and more importantly my brother.❞ Thor's voice never wavered once, despite losing and allowing Thanos to get away, his will and sheer determination didn't stumble once, if anything this only _gave_ Thor more reason to slay the bastard that destroyed his race. Quill on the other hand was rather surprised, such hardcore tragedy had happened today, and sure, Thor _was_ suffering, but he still had the determination to finish the job. Quill wasn't sure if he was being stupid, prideful, or just stubborn overall, but whatever it was it had an effect on the Guardian, though times were indeed _hell_ now, it was reassuring to know at least one person had the will to still rebel, to still go against the already predestined laws before everyone.

 

❝Well..It seems you have your thoughts and all set out, man, it's nice to know you at least have somethin' solid.❞

 

❝I myself wouldn't say it's really all that solid.. I simply want to do everyone I let down justice, it's my obligation that I kill Thanos. But..Besides that, if I may return the question, what do _you_ plan on doing after today, Quill?❞ Thor's voice seemed to carry a bit less of his grief, a sign that this conversation was very much needed in general.

 

❝Ya' see..I don't know, man, I..I don't know what is _left_ for me! I'm pretty sure just about _everyone_ I know closely is gone, I don't know _where_ to go anymore, dude. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Tony dude is more than open to me staying here and all, but what am I gonna do after all of this? You have something planned out at least, but I think I'm just.. stranded, stranded until something for the better happens, I guess.❞

 

The room would fill with silence once more, the tension and total darkness had returned rather quickly to them both, Quill had felt bad now for bringing up such a depressing 'plan', but it was true, he honestly had nowhere to go, nowhere to _be_ , and in all sheer honesty he couldn't protect a galaxy all by himself, nor did he have the mental capacity to fight for quite a long while, and he didn't know that Rocket was still around. Soon the silence was starting to become a tad unbearable. 'Dear god, say _something_ ' the Starlord thought, 'give me _something'._

 

❝Come with me.❞

 

❝Huh?❞

 

❝Come with me, Lord Of The Stars.❞

 

❝Ya' mean, like, joinin' you on your round two against Thanos? I..I don't know man, I don't think I can handle fighting for a while, dude. Today has been _so_ damn taxing on me, I just, I just don't know if I _can_ do it.❞

 

❝That is fine, I'm merely giving a suggestion for something you to do if anything, I do not mean to put pressure on you if that is what I'm coming off as doing, forgive me.❞

 

❝Eh? No no, there's no friggin' need to apologize man, I just need time to just, realign with..our new world now, our new..cold, empty-ish world, y'know?❞

 

Thor nods solemnly, it was hard to really comprehend the situation, but Thor himself didn't possess time to simply just grieve and stay on Earth, at least, he didn't feel like he _had_ time. Thanos was weakened know, he knew that for sure, and the gauntlet itself was also very much in tatters, with the hole in his chest, along with his left side being fairly damaged, there was no way he had the ability to recover quick enough to do anymore havoc, sure, he did get his 'wish' of 'balancing' everything, but he knew what else the mad man would do? No, there was just no risking it, he had to do _something_ , and it had to be done fast.

 

❝But, uh, before you want go off n' do something pretty damn terrifying, you plan on staying for a bit?❞

 

❝Ah..Yes, I do, I don't plan on taking off right now, I don't even have a ship to use, nor do I know where Thanos is at, so I do have no choice but to stay here, Quill.❞

 

* * *

 

Quill walks into the God's room late at night, the facility still being quite empty, the God himself is still very much awake and sitting on the very edge of his bed, there was nothing but silence as Quill had walked in. Thor seemed to still be in a rather down mood despite their earlier talk, but he didn't blame the God, what happened earlier would be looming over their heads for quite awhile. The Starlord plops right down next to the other.

 

❝Hey, uh, how ya' hanging so far?❞

 

❝I am well, at least, I believe I am.❞

 

Thor answers this with a smile, but Quill also isn't a fool when it comes to hiding deep pains, it was more than obvious enough that Thor's smile was nothing but filled with much sadness behind it, he was a strong man indeed. Going through such catastrophic events from today, and potentially before that, and still being able to bring himself to giving a grin despite hurting so much inside.

 

❝Ay, man, you don't have to lie, y'know?❞

 

❝I am not lying—❞

 

❝You are! Your pain is clear as freakin' day, man! Hell, _anyone_ could see it!❞

 

Thor didn't break, but a dent in that defense of his was set in stone. ❝Look. After what has happened, I don't believe I honestly have the luxury of showing my anguish Quill, it wouldn't be fair, especially with how I failed at slaying Thanos. It is..my fault—❞

 

❝It ain't your fault damnit! Look, just, listen to me, alright? We both fucked up, there's no denying that yeah? But.. Honestly, we couldn't help it. We were both practically forced into situations where that damn genocidal bastard Thanos forced us to lose ourselves, there was no way we could've prevented it. I mean, you said it yourself that fate has kept you alive all this time because it wants you to, right? Then..maybe fate desired this sort of ending to the war. Basically what I mean is that if fate is wantin' you to stay alive through all of this hell, then maybe it wants you to get over this, and learn from it and stuff. Who knows, maybe there's some sorta way to make Thanos reverse all he's done, I don't know. But maybe there's _something_ that can be done. If that bastard can erase life as he pleases then maybe we can find some sort of way to forcibly make him reverse the effects of what he's done, or.. if there's somethin' out there that's powerful enough, then maybe we can use that to fix everything that has happened, yeah?❞

 

It didn't exactly sound like a bad 'plan' one could say, sure, it probably sounded a bit exaggerated, and possibly a bit too far-stretched, but it gave the God a sense of assurance that something could be done to repair all of the damage done. A sense of validation regarding his earlier statement about fate keeping him alive.

 

❝You have my eternal thanks, Quill, I feel somewhat better, that in all of it's honesty probably wont last long, but I'm glad you share my view about _us_ being able to do something.❞

 

❝Don't give it much thought, I mean, if you kept moping around here I don't think I'd be able to even get outta bed in future cases. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I mean, my team and I always found a way to get around even the most freakin' impossible odds. So, we just need to try again this time, y'know? N' not afford to make the same mistake such as last time—❞

 

❝—In the end, I just want everything to be _okay._ ❞

 

❝I too desire everything to be fine and fixed, Quill.❞

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aYYY TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, THIS ONE BEING A BIT LONGER.
> 
> I feel as if I rushed a bit with this one, and there are a few potential holes(?) and some minor errors, but overall I feel rather god about this one!
> 
> As usual, please feel free to comment, gush, give tips and criticisms! I am open to all, and thank you for the read!


	3. Maybe This Too, Is Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor stumbles across Quill jamming out to music, and the two end up dancing the rest of their day away.

Days upon days go on and on throughout the week, the headquarters still feels quite a bit empty, but the Star Lord and the God of Thunder are able to make things work out.

 

Of course, they're both aching about what happened that dreadful day, both feel as if they still fight a million battles a day with all of the grief that dwells deep inside of them both. But, they still manage to find ways to entertain themselves, to have a little bit of light shine upon them, even if they both felt so undeserving of it.

 

It all starts off with Thor walking throughout the halls one random day, it wasn't uncommon for the God himself to be stumbling around the buildings and outside, even if he'd had done it countless times, it felt good to get some fresh air, he wasn't going to even _d_ _are_ stay stuck up in his own room. Though, one day as he was walking around throughout the halls, he had heard feint bits of music playing, of course he wasn't able to exactly decipher what was being said, but it possessed a flow of something rather up-beat, positive if anything, something that didn't match modern day music, were these the classics of Earth? He wasn't exactly sure, but Thor would be a damned liar if he were to say it didn't put him in a more cheery mood, it even caused him to sway a bit to the beat of the song itself. Curious to where such a tune was coming from, the God follows the path where all of it was coming from until he is met with a semi-opened up door, it's cracked open by quite a bit, enough to muffle the music itself, but enough for anyone paying attention to actually pick up that something was being played.

 

Thor peaks his head to see an all too familiar Quill enjoying himself to the beat of the song, his movements are jagged, unpredictable, but he feels as if it fits the man before him as Quill practically dances the entire day away, the God gives his classical, dumb grin as he watches the other, not looking away for one second. Maybe this was a tad weird with all of the staring, but Thor would quickly just simply make up the excuse of how amusing Quill looked with every single one of his uncoordinated movements.

 

It's only a minute that passes until Quill turns around and opens his eyes, temporarily freeing himself from his inner world as he notices the Blonde staring at him, Quill jumps, when the _hell_ did Thor sneak into his room? Did he leave the door cracked open? _Damnit!_

 

❝Dude! What the _hell_ , man? You don't just peep in without even _knocking_! Not to mention it's kinda weird when you stare at someone for such a long time!— In fact, _how_ long have you been there? Two minutes? Five?❞

 

At first Quill is rewarded with a low, deep chuckle from the God, Quill on the other hand furrowed his brows, his irritation only seemed to sky rocket further and further as Thor had continued his laughter.

 

❝Ah.. Do not fret, Lord of Stars, I have only just now walked in to see you and your.. amusing ways of dance if anything, while it _was_ rather messy, I cannot deny that it was indeed interesting to watch, tell me, Star Lord, do you not know how to do actual, traditional dancing—?❞

 

❝What's that suppose to mean—?! Of _course_ I know traditional-whatever ways of dancing, I do it _all_ the time!❞

 

A half truth, the only time Quill had done anything that could be considered _proper_ dancing was when he had been with Gamora, both of them had done some rather amazing things to look at, amazing flow, perfect coordination and so much more.

 

..But, with Gamora no longer being at his side, his _other half_ being more than long gone now, Quill had lost that flow of his, that _groove_ he formerly possessed. It wasn't truly because of her death, but it sure as hell _felt_ like it, it was pathetic honestly, at least, that's what it felt like if anything. Quill had been reduced to a rather small shell of his former self, what he wouldn't _dare_ show such things, one could say his ego could be blamed, another could be him just genuinely being rather terrified of others picking up on what he felt was his 'weakness', it was troubling, conflicting, so many more things he couldn't necessarily _describe_ it as. Half of the Star Lord desired to just let it all out, finally _break_ , but another part of him felt as if he needed to keep on that strong facade of his, that _leader_ aspect of his couldn't perish, he wouldn't allow it. Plus, he was sure Thor had it so much more _worse_ , the man had probably dealt with probably what was _countless_ decades of pain, and suffering. How could Quill possibly hope to think it was _his_ end of the world, when the man that stood before him still dared to keep on a smile, albeit it being pained. It was rather easy to pick up that Thor had many upon many scars on him, but there he would be, still smiling like a damn _idiot_. How did he do it? He wasn't necessarily sure, and he also wasn't necessarily sure if he should been resenting the guy for it, such strength, strength that could take on the whole damn _universe_ and still possess more to shine that loving, caring smile of his.

 

It takes the former Guardian to actually pick up on the fact that his name was being called, damnit, he must've gotten lost in thought once he had replied with his own comeback regarding his dancing.

 

❝Ah.. Could you repeat that again, dude—?❞

 

❝What I _said_ was, would you desire to do such a thing with me—? Your music, it sounds nice, and I'd assume you have other songs that'd go along with the topic I had just mentioned.❞

 

❝Eh? Wait, why would I—❞

 

❝—It is merely a _question_ , Quill, I wont force you to do such a relatively intimate event with me if it is not something you desire yourself.❞

 

Thor's tone is firm, yet still carrying that softness to it, Quill picks up on it of course, and can't help but feel as if he's been a bit too harsh with the guy in the past, and can't help but feel as if he's been a bit of a dick for snapping off a tad on the Blonde earlier with how defensive he had become.

 

Quill sighs, knowing fully well he didn't particularly have some sort of snarky remark to reply with, and instead lightly nods his head and giving his approval for such a thing. It doesn't take long until he hears footsteps growing louder and louder towards him, and they stop when Thor himself is right in front of him, and when Quill gets a more studied look at the man, he really gets the gist of why his teammates had gawked at Thor so much, this had been the closest the two have been ever, only mere inches away as Quill continued to stare, without all of the bruising, cuts, missing eye, and overall battle damage, Thor had this _aura_ around him, something protective, strong, yet so soft, and genuinely caring. Quill shakes his head rapidly, trying to dismiss himself from all of careless gawking.

 

❝—Ah, uh, wait..! I need to, uh, change the track..❞

 

Thor nods, only giving that as the sign of his understanding, and so Peter steps back a tad as he proceeds to flip himself around, pressing at the arrow that signified as the skip onto the next track itself.

 

The track that plays is slow, something deep, it felt pretty damn coincidental that such a thing would play with how Thor had offered to dance with the Star Lord, and something in Quill's mind swears that the God also has some weird power to choose what music can play, but he shoos off such a thought as he returns to the man's vicinity.

 

Quill can't help but feel a small lump in his throat form as he himself now approaches the God, it wasn't that Quill was feeling discomfort, but small bits of hesitance, Thor was such a _huge_ dude, the man in general gave off this overall force that no one in the right mind would _dare_ to oppose, and yet at the same time it felt so welcoming, that anyone could walk into and he'd gladly take them all in with no hesitation, no second thoughts, no doubts. He finds himself making a squeak as Thor is the first to initiate physical contact, one hand hoisting Quill's around his own neck, proceeding to wrap his arm around the former Guardian's waist and locking his free hand into the other's. Thor's grip is firm, and protective, but it isn't _clingy_. Something that automatically made Quill feel as if he too had now been wrapped in that Godly aura of Thor's, and he'd be a liar if he were to say he didn't enjoy this, even if his mind was melting and becoming fireworks at the moment. Everything felt _right_ , and for once Quill feels a bit more of the guilt ridden on his shoulders disappear, it was as if Thor was giving off the subtle sign of saying that he too would help Quill with all of his struggles, protect him, restore the man to his former quirky, fun-loving Star Lord self, all the while fighting off all of the evils in the world that dared to even lay a finger on the Guardian.

 

The two start off slow as the music proceeds, Quill couldn't truly bring himself to resume eye contact with the God, not out of disrespect, but because he'd become too flustered, too much of a damn blushing mess, and even if this was a moment of Quill allowing himself to show his vulnerability, he still felt a bit prideful, and instead he'd focus on planting his head on the God's chest as he allowed himself to drift off to the music, all the while Thor rested his chin on the Star Lord's head. It felt _perfect_ , _more_ than just perfect, or, maybe it was such, but Quill wasn't sure. He wouldn't open up about it right now, but he would internally admit that this felt good, and he finally felt a bit at home, at _peace._

 

 

> All the while Thor hums to himself as everything else plays out, thinking that, maybe this too, is _fate_.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, finally pushed out the third chapter! I am deeply sorry about this being so short, but I didn't want to leave any dedicated readers hanging! School is also coming up soon, so I may be a bit slow in updating, but I promise you guys that I will not take forever to update!
> 
> Some trivia for this chapter, I actually took some inspiration in terms of concept from @joshiyoo2 on Twitter, we started speaking last night and I was given their ThorQuill fic on Tumblr, it was actually what helped me get a more solid idea for this chapter, please check 'em out if you haven't already!
> 
> Their Tumblr -> https://star-munchies.tumblr.com/.  
> Their Twitter -> https://twitter.com/joshiyoo2.  
> Their BEAUTIFUL ThorQuill fic -> https://star-munchies.tumblr.com/post/175702322087/day-1-thorquill-week-dance-post-infinity-war.
> 
> —Thundrstar.

**Author's Note:**

> hEEEY SO I SUDDENLY JUMPED INTO THE MARVEL FANDOM, OOF.
> 
> this is actually my first time writing a fic for anything Marvel related, much less soon-to-be Thorquill!
> 
> As always, I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism & tips, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Another note, I apparently forgot how to have this show that this /will/ be a continued fic! So I have to leave it here in the literal notes that this isn't just a one-shot, and an actual desired continuation of this fic.


End file.
